Artifice
by dennyj
Summary: Sequel to Mimesis.  With SG-1 returning to Earth with his doppleganger, Daniel finds he'll have to rely on his wits to thwart his captors' plans.
1. Chapter 1

Artifice

Chapter 1

Teal'c stepped through the 'gate and onto the ramp of the SGC gateroom. His gaze settled on O'Neill who still had one hand wrapped around Daniel Jackson's arm.

He, too, was concerned over their teammate's admission of having an 'upset stomach'. Daniel Jackson rarely had a problem with offworld food, and when he did, he just as rarely admitted it. Teal'c continued to observe the archaeologist, who turned his gaze to take in the gray walls and tall silo above the 'gate as though seeing it for the first time. All of which did nothing to ease his mind about the condition of his teammate.

"Daniel?" O'Neill was obviously concerned as well.

"Jack?"

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Uh, just thinking."

"That's a surprise."

"It is?" Daniel Jackson's gaze turned downward to meet O'Neill's.

"Oh, so you're a comedian now?" Teal'c didn't fail to notice that O'Neill kept a firm hold on Daniel Jackson's arm.

"Am I?" Wide, blue eyes blinked owlishly at the leader of SG-1.

"Yeah, why don't you think about taking your act on the road?"

"Uh… uh, thank you, I'll… I'll consider it."

O'Neill's left eyebrow hitched upward as he tilted his head at the response. "Okay, now I _know_ you're sick. Your first stop's gonna be the infirmary."

Major Carter laughed, shaking her head as she turned her attention to General Hammond who was waiting patiently at the base of the ramp.

"Welcome back, SG-1. Is there a problem with Doctor Jackson?"

O'Neill tugged on Daniel Jackson's sleeve before releasing his hold. "Isn't there always, sir?" At General Hammond's confused look, O'Neill responded, "Upset stomach, sir. I'm sure Doc Fraiser will be able to take care of it."

"Very well, report to the infirmary," General Hammond ordered, "We'll debrief in one hour."

Teal'c watched as Daniel Jackson observed the exchange, his eyes occasionally darting to the SFs who had retreated to the back of the room after SG-1's arrival. Something was amiss and he quickly resolved to determine what it was.

~oOo~

Daniel stared, not believing what he was seeing. How was it even possible? Urngarn's words echoed in his mind and cold realization hit him. His friends wouldn't miss him because there was a Minaran with _his _face out there.

'_He will return if he is able.' _Oh, God. His team had returned to the SGC with his doppelganger—and he had been left behind. But why? He had no doubt that his friends would see through the ploy and return for him. It was just a matter of time. Just how much time is what concerned him.

"They'll figure it out, you know," he said schooling his features into a calm, passive mask.

"It will not matter," Urngarn shrugged. "Oressa will not tell them anything. And, if they decide to return, it will be too late—we will be gone."

"Why do you need 'gate addresses?"

Urngarn paused, looking at him with those dark eyes that Daniel had faced off against more times than he could count. From the hair and the eyes, to the voice and the way he carried himself when he walked, Urngarn was identical to his friend. But this callus man before him wasn't Jack—of this he had no doubt. "We need them—that is all you need to know." He moved closer until he was standing over Daniel and then bent down until he was face to face with him. "Let us start with the planet of light and dark that you spoke of."

_The Land of Light? _Tupelo's people were their allies; there was no way he'd give these _creatures_ access to those gentle people.

"I won't give you any 'gate addresses." He didn't know what they wanted them for, but he was sure it wasn't anything good.

"I believe we can persuade you." The words were cold and threatening, sending a shiver down Daniel's spine.

"I've faced 'persuasion' by the best of them and won." He was determined not to let them intimidate him. "Give it your best shot."

"Are you sure about that?"

No, he really wasn't, but Urngarn didn't need to know that. He lifted his chin stubbornly, drawing his mouth into a tight smile as he tried to block out the familiar face staring back at him.

"Very well," Urngarn replied, twisting Jack's mouth into a smirk. "Arpello," he nodded to someone behind Daniel, "you may begin."

~oOo~

Jack worked on buttoning his shirt, glad to have the post-mission prodding over with. His eyes flicked to the bed where his archaeologist was being examined by the base's CMO. Daniel _looked _all right—better than when they'd left the planet—but he also knew his friend could put on a good front when he wanted to. Maybe he'd better make sure Daniel had shared _all _pertinent information with the Doc.

"I, too, am concerned." Teal'c's unexpected voice at his side startled him. He really, really needed to figure out how the big guy could be so stealthy.

"Probably just ate something that didn't agree with him."

Teal'c turned to look at him, one eyebrow inching upwards on his forehead.

"Yeah, I'm not buyin' it, either," Jack conceded.

"There is something 'off' about Daniel Jackson."

He was pretty sure Teal'c wasn't talking about Daniel's stomach. "Spill—what do you think's goin' on?"

"His behavior has been unusual since his return from the temple on P2K-619."

So, it hadn't just been his own over-sensitive crap detector that had been going off. "You, too, huh? Why didn't you say something?"

"Why did you not?"

Good question. Letting the comment slide, he nodded towards the man in question. "Why don't we find out what's goin' on?"

"Indeed."

~oOo~

The man behind Daniel, Arpello, reached around and quickly replaced the blindfold over Daniel's eyes. His heart rate sped up at the sudden plunge into darkness—probably exactly the desired effect. He mentally tried to force it to return to its normal rhythm, but gave up as hands gasped his arms. He was surprised when the ropes around his hands were undone and he was hauled to his feet. Another pair of hands took hold of his t-shirt and pulled it up and over his head, forcing the others to release their hold. It was short-lived, though, as they resumed their grasp a heartbeat later.

Goosebumps prickled his skin as the cool damp air touched his body. This wasn't a good sign. He tried, oh so hard, to keep his mouth shut, but he just couldn't do it.

"What's going on?"

As expected, he got no reply. Instead, he felt cold metal snap around each wrist. Instinctively, he tried to pull away, but he was held fast. Another click on either side of him and the hands released him, only he now found his arms outstretched and immobilized.

A knot of dread twisted in his stomach as he waited, wondering what their preferred method of torture was and questioning what it said about his life that he could think of so many possibilities.

Seconds ticked by, allowing his anxiety to fester, and it did, despite his efforts to keep it under control. And then he felt it—the touch of bare fingers against his right shoulder blade. At first there was nothing, but then a sliver of ice began snaking its way through his body until it reached his right lung where it wrapped its icy fingers around it. Suddenly, he couldn't breathe. His body struggled to draw in air while his lung remained frozen in the grasp of whatever they had used on him.

Just as he felt his body sliding toward unconsciousness, the fingers disconnected. The ice melted, freeing his lung, and his chest heaved as he gulped for air. He braced his feet, trying to maintain his balance as his body struggled to return to normal.

"The symbols for the land of light and dark."

Urngarn's voice—sounding so much like Jack's—was hushed as he spoke inches from Daniel's ear, hot breath blowing across his neck. No matter how hard he tried to tell himself it wasn't his friend, he couldn't shake the image from his mind. As exasperated as Jack might be with him on occasion, he would never threaten him like this—it was the one thing he could hold onto to remind himself of who was really doing this.

Jack might want to kick his butt, though, after what he'd done. Why had he told them about other worlds they'd visited? He thought he'd been trying to make them comfortable with SG-1, with the whole idea of 'gate travel. What a mistake it had been. There was no way he'd unleash these people on the Land of Light.

"Sorry, don't remember it." He thought he sounded surprisingly convincing.

"Then let us help you remember."

_Crap._

Fingers made contact again, this time with both shoulder blades. Daniel tried to prepare himself, but it was impossible. Ice formed around both lungs, freezing them to the core. He jerked in the restraints as he fought for breath.

_Not a pleasant way to go,_ he thought as he passed out.

~oOo~

"Colonel, I'm surprised to see you back here so soon." Janet Fraiser's eyebrows lifted, reinforcing her statement.

"Oh, you know me, Doc, can't get enough of your tender loving care."

Fraiser's surprised expression was quickly replaced by one of suspicion. "Well, I can always find some more tests to run on you since you enjoy my company so much."

"That's exactly why I'm here." Rarely could Jack render the petite doctor speechless—not as rarely as with Daniel, but still pretty infrequent. "Not for me, Doc, for Daniel."

Regaining her composure, she nodded in the direction of her office. "Why don't we discuss this in private?"

"Good idea," he agreed, falling in behind her as she headed for her office.

~oOo~

Daniel awoke to find himself on his knees, arms still stretched and secured on either side and the blindfold still in place. Hands kept firm grips on his arms, but when he lifted his head, they let go. His breathing was still labored, his lungs aching with every breath, but at least he _could_ breathe. Whatever they were doing to him, it added a new number on his list of torture methods—and it was near the top.

"Shall we try again?" Jack's voice was no longer next to his ear, instead coming from somewhere in front of him.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not."

"You can avoid it by giving us the symbols."

As Urngarn finished, Daniel's blindfold was removed. He blinked, letting his eyes adjust to the dimly lit room. There was a table in front of him, on which was placed a drawing of the DHD, complete with 'gate symbols. On the other side of the table stood Urngarn, still wearing Jack's face. Daniel focused his eyes on the 'gate symbols, preferring not to look at the unsettling image of his friend as the one directing his torture.

What could he do? He couldn't give up the 'gate address and subject the people of the Land of Light to whatever the Minarans had planned for them. If they even were the Minarans. The only thing he could do was stall and hope the rest of his team would figure out that the Daniel they'd taken back with them wasn't the real one. How long could that take? Maybe he'd better not think about it. He just hoped they figured it out before the Minarans got tired of dealing with him.

"All right, you win. I'll give them to you."

"Good. Let us begin."

~oOo~

"Hey, Daniel." Jack watched Daniel flinch and quickly turn away from the bookshelf he'd been perusing for the entire five minutes Jack had been watching him from the doorway.

"Oh, hello, Jack." Daniel blinked owlishly a couple of times as Jack continued to watch him. "Is there something you need?"

"Just came to tell you that Fraiser wants to see you in the infirmary."

"Oh, I see. Well," Daniel avoided Jack's gaze, glancing back at the bookcase, "thanks. I'll go down and see her when I'm done."

"Now, Daniel. Whatever you're doing, it can wait."

"Is there a problem?" Jack didn't miss the way Daniel was nervously shifting from foot to foot.

"I don't know—you'll have to ask her."

"All right, I'll go now.'

Jack stepped aside as Daniel moved towards the door, allowing him to pass into the hallway.

"You don't have to go with me," he said as he passed Jack.

"That's okay. Teal'c and I were headed that way anyway, weren't we?"

Teal'c dipped his head as he stepped into view. "Indeed we were."

Daniel took a step back, eyes widening almost imperceptibly. "Uh, thanks," he replied, quickly turning and heading at a fast pace down the hall.

Jack exchanged a glance with Teal'c and hurried after his oddly-behaving teammate.

~oOo~

"I am not amused by your delaying tactics."

"Really? The real Jack would have enjoyed it."

"Enough!" Urngarn's, or rather Jack's, face was red and scowling, probably due to Daniel giving him the address to a world where he knew the 'gate wouldn't connect. The man had been decidedly unhappy when his men came back with the news that the symbols Daniel had given them wouldn't work.

This time the fingers touched his neck and he tensed as he waited to see what part of his body would be affected. It didn't take long. Warmth quickly spread from his neck to the rest of his body, gradually intensifying until he was sweating profusely. His throat became parched but he knew he'd be given no water if he asked. His head felt like it would explode as his body temperature climbed higher and higher.

Mercifully, it began to ease, the heat dying gradually until his sweat-soaked skin felt almost normal again. He knew his body wouldn't be able to take much of this without causing permanent damage.

"Is it too warm for you?" Urngarn asked with a smirk plastered on Jack's face. "We can help you with that." The dark eyes held no warmth, only malevolence It reminded him again that throughout all of their disagreements and differences of opinion, Jack had never looked at him this way; one more thing to reassure him this wasn't his friend.

Fingers again touched his neck, but instead of heat, a numbing cold seeped into his blood, flowing through his veins like a river of ice. He shivered, goosebumps spreading across his arms and torso. Teeth chattering as the cold intensified, he looked up into the familiar face that continued to watch with a thin smile.

"I … w-w-won't … h-h-help … you," he barely managed to grind out as the shivering became more severe.

The thin smile on not-Jack's face morphed into a scowl. "We do not have time for this! Arpello—continue! Show him this is not a game."

As soon as the touch left his neck, his body began to warm. The shivering gradually subsided, an occasional spasm the only reminder of what he'd experienced.

He turned his gaze to the floor. It was getting harder and harder to block Jack's image from his mind. _It's not Jack, it's not Jack._

Once more, Daniel felt the light touch of Arpello's fingers, this time at his temples. He tried to breathe normally as anxiety churned in his gut. Blinking, he realized his vision was becoming fuzzy. Slowly, it continued to fade until, looking up, he could no longer distinguish Jack's face on the man in front of him. The darkness increased little by little until Daniel found himself completely blind.

The churning in his stomach became a whirlwind of fear. Realizing he needed to gain control of it, Daniel forced himself to breathe slowly and evenly, trying to relax his muscles the way Teal'c had instructed him when meditating.

Urngarn's voice sounded at his ear again, obviously a tactic used to unsettle him. "We can make this permanent, Daniel." It still sounded like Jack's voice and Daniel tried hard to convince himself it wasn't his friend. _Jack would never hurt me._

"Why do you want the addresses?" Daniel asked, attempting to find something he could use to get through to Urngarn.

"It is important for our survival—that is all you need to know."

"Maybe my people could help you if you'd tell us what you need."

"The only way you can help us is by giving us access to other worlds."

"I won't help you harm the people of other planets."

"So, you are concerned for the welfare of others?"

A new jolt of fear struck Daniel with the realization of what he'd just done. He clamped his mouth shut, not trusting himself to respond, and dooming himself at the same time.

"Bring him."

~oOo~

"Janet, I feel fine."

"That's good," Janet replied, exchanging a quick glance with Jack, "but I'd just like to run a few more tests. Your teammates said you were ill back on the planet. I'm only doing a follow-up to make sure everything's fine."

"It was just a stomach ache; nothing to be concerned about."

"Well, you can never be too careful. You know as well as anyone that alien organisms are nothing to be complacent about."

"Alien organisms? You think that's what I have?"

"That's what the tests are for, Daniel, to make sure you don't have any hitchhikers."

Daniel hesitated, glancing at Jack and Teal'c before settling on Janet again. "Um, sure. But I thought you did an examination when we returned?"

"That was just the basics. I think a more thorough exam is in order."

"All right. If you feel it's necessary."

"I do. Let's get started. Colonel, Teal'c, you can wait outside." She held up a hand, warding off his impending argument. "I'll call you if I need you." Her lifted eyebrows told Jack she understood his concern, but expected him to allow her to work without his 'help'.

"We'll just hang around out here and wait for Daniel." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder, letting her know they wouldn't be far away if she did need help.

She nodded in response before turning back to her patient. "Lieutenant Cole, would you draw some blood from Doctor Jackson?"

Once outside the infirmary, Jack plopped himself in one of the worn plastic chairs and let out a sigh.

"What do you believe is wrong with Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c continued to stand, hands clasped behind his back.

"I wish I knew, T, I wish I knew. We'll just have to hope Fraiser can figure it out."

~oOo~

Daniel's vision began to clear the second the fingers left his temples. He squinted, relieved to be able to distinguish his surroundings again. Hands scrabbled with the metal at his wrists, an audible click signaling his release. He was roughly dragged to his feet, tight grips on both of his arms pulling him towards the door and then down a dimly lit tunnel.

Several twists and turns later, they came to another thick wooden door. A man who must have been following behind maneuvered around Daniel and his escorts and pushed the door open.

Bright sunlight seared his eyes and he squeezed them shut. He stumbled over the rocky ground as his handlers propelled him forward. Daniel was in no hurry to find out what the Minarans had in store for him next; digging in his heels, he tried to wrench himself from the grasps of the thugs holding him. He managed to free one arm, using his elbow to ram the man's face, sending him staggering. Turning to the second man, he pulled his arm back preparing to throw a punch, but instead, something heavy landed across his back, knocking him to the ground.

Before he could recover, they were on him. One held him down while another tied his hands behind his back, a third removing his boots and socks. A hand grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked as another pair of hands pulled him up by the arm.

Breathing heavily and wincing from his bruised back, he was startled by someone leaning into his face.

"You will not try that again."

Aches were temporarily forgotten as a familiar deep voice captured his full attention. He looked up, straight into Teal'c's scowling face.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Doc, what the hell is going on?"

Fraiser turned towards him as he strode into the infirmary, her face already set in a 'don't mess with me' look.

"I had no reason to hold him, Colonel." Oh, he could see she'd been expecting his visit and had her speech all prepared. "He's not showing any symptoms and his preliminary blood work is fine."

"I'm tellin' ya, something's not right with him. He's—"

"I know." Her voice dropped almost to a whisper. "We're doing an in-depth blood workup and re-analyzing his MRI, but until something shows up, there's not much I can do."

Jack scrubbed a hand down his face, reining in the need to express his frustration by yelling at Fraiser. She was on his side, apparently having reached the same conclusion he had, regardless of what her tests showed. "I know. Just—keep me posted."

"You know I will. In the meantime, you might want to keep an eye on him."

"Got it covered, Doc. Carter's with him now."

Nodding her head, she turned to go, but he reached out and touched her sleeve. She looked up at him, her brown eyes soft with compassion. All he could say was, "Thanks."

~oOo~

Daniel stumbled again, bare feet protesting as he was pulled over the rocky path to the Stargate. More than one sharp stone had pierced his skin and he was sure his feet were both bleeding.

A few villagers lined the path, most looking on with curiosity while a few others gazed from their doorways. These were the same people who had happily welcomed SG-1 only a day earlier.

Turning a corner, the 'gate came into view. Urngarn and several other men stood at the base of the dais. Anxiety continued to churn in his gut as he wondered what they had planned for him. Urngarn still appeared as Jack, hoping, Daniel was sure, that the effect of having his team leader direct the torture would make him more willing to talk.

Daniel was pulled up short in front of the DHD, hissing as another stone pierced the tender sole of his foot. Urngarn moved closer until he was standing across from Daniel on the opposite side of the DHD.

"I will give you one last chance to provide us with the symbols to one of the planets you told us about. You may choose the planet."

_Like hell I will._ Daniel had no idea how long he could continue to stall before Urngarn's patience wore out, but it was the only thing he could do until help arrived. _C'mon, guys, help me out here._

Tilting his chin up, Daniel leveled his gaze at Urngarn and stated firmly, "Not a chance."

~oOo~

"Are you sure?" Jack regretted the question as soon as he'd asked it. He knew Fraiser was very thorough and wouldn't tell him something if she wasn't sure of it.

"Yes, sir. Not something we usually look for, but his levels of potassium and cortisol are dangerously low. There must be a problem with his adrenal glands. I need him in the infirmary."

"You think something on the planet caused it?"

"I don't know for sure—yet. But I think we'd better get him where he can be monitored; if it's causing his odd behavior, there's no telling what else he might do."

"I'm on it, Doc. And thanks."

~oOo~

"Hey, Daniel."

"Oh, hi, Sam." Daniel flashed her a small smile as she entered the control room. She joined him where he stood behind Walter.

"What's up? We don't have any teams due back for hours," she remarked.

"I just stopped by to find out if we'd heard from any of them. You never know when someone might make contact."

Walter's eyebrows rose as he glanced at her over his shoulder.

"True, but I'm sure Walter here will call you if anyone dials in."

"Yes, Ma'am," the technician confirmed.

"Thank you." Daniel hesitated, glancing at the 'gate before turning back to Sam. "I guess I should go get some work done, then."

"Maybe you'd like to come to my lab. I can show you the results of my scans on that object SG-11 brought back last week."

"Um, sure. I'd like that."

Sam gestured towards the stairs with her hand and Daniel headed for them with a final glance over his shoulder.

~oOo~

"You are a very stubborn man," Urngarn said in a voice that sounded almost amused.

"That's what Jack says, although he has another word for it."

Urngarn chuckled, though it sounded humorless. "It simply means you need the right motivation to change your mind."

Daniel didn't reply, dread prickling his skin as he waited to see what form Urngarn's 'motivation' would take.

A woman's voice pierced the air behind him. "No! Please! I have done nothing!"

Other voices followed, their words indistinguishable. Daniel turned his head just as two men passed by him dragging a woman between them. They pulled her up the steps of the dais and shoved her down on the stone platform. Other men were holding back a small group of people—her family, he presumed—who were pleading with them to let her go.

Urngarn gave the woman a brief glance before turning cold, brown eyes on Daniel. "Give us the symbols to one of the worlds, or we will kill her."

Those words, spoken from Jack's mouth, sent a shiver across his skin. He looked at the woman who was on her knees, crying and pleading. Would they really kill an innocent woman just for a 'gate address? Staring back into Jack's cold, dark gaze, he knew the answer.

Closing his eyes, Daniel desperately searched for an answer. One life versus the lives of many. How could he give them what they wanted? How could he not?

"Very well. Arpello, kill her."

"No! Wait!" Daniel's eyes flew open and went straight to Urngarn. "I'll give you an address."

"I am warning you, do not try and deceive us."

Daniel nodded his understanding and his hands were quickly untied. He rubbed his chafed wrists as the crying woman was pulled roughly off the dais and out of harm's way.

"Do it!" Urngarn ordered.

Daniel reached forward and pressed the first glyph.

~oOo~

The elevator doors opened and Sam stepped out. Daniel hesitantly followed.

"I'm, uh, going to go to the restroom—I'll meet you in your lab."

"Sure. I'll get things set up," she agreed.

He flashed her a half-smile and headed in the opposite direction.

Reaching her lab, Sam picked up the phone. "He's on the move, sir."

"_Are you sure?"_

"I invited him to look at the scans of the object SG-11 brought back."

"_And?"_

"SG-11 didn't bring anything back."

"Good work, Carter. Stay there in case he actually comes back."

"Yes, sir."

~oOo~

As he pressed the seventh glyph, the wormhole connected, sending a giant blue wave pouring outwards before it fell back in on itself.

Ungarn turned to him with a pleased look. "Very good. You have made the right decision. Which world have you opened for us?"

"Monrava. It has a smaller population than the Land of Light, but their settlement is closer to the 'gate."

"Very well. We will send a small party to investigate. You," he pinned Daniel with his gaze, "will accompany us."

_Oh, not good. _He should have known they wouldn't take his word for it. So much for stalling.

Rough hands grasped his upper arms, pulling him around the DHD and up the steps of the dais.

"You may lead the way," Urngarn said with a smirk.

He was choiceless. "Stop!"

His handlers complied and Urngarn moved up to face him. Jack's brown eyes were intense, all trace of humor gone. "Is there a problem?"

"We can't go through." Urngarn remained silent as Daniel's statement hung in the air, and he knew the leader was waiting for an explanation. "The air is, um, unpleasant."

The hands gripping his forearms tightened, making him wince. Urngarn stepped even closer, his warm breath ghosting across Daniel's face as he spoke. "Merely uncomfortable or life-threatening?" the Minaran leader asked.

"It's… toxic," Daniel admitted. When Urngarn tilted his head in confusion, Daniel explained, "It would kill you."

He braced himself, knowing he would be punished for defying the man yet again. Surprisingly, Urngarn stepped back and nodded to someone behind Daniel. With bruising grips still latched on to his arms, he was pulled back down the steps and brought to a halt facing the 'gate. Moments later it winked out and Urngarn took up a stance in front of it.

Shouts of 'No!' and 'Please!' rang through the still air, followed by the appearance of two men pulling the woman who had been threatened earlier. Once again they dragged her up the steps and forced her to her knees in front of Urngarn.

"I warned you not to try and deceive us," Urngarn snarled, his—Jack's—voice deep and threatening. Reaching for the woman, he placed a hand on either side of her face.

Urngarn was really going to do it. "No!" Daniel lurched forward but found himself held fast as Teal'c's double assisted in restraining him. There was something disturbing about being held by someone with his friend's face. He shook it off as he tried to appeal to Urngarn. "She did nothing wrong! Punish me!"

Wailing from the crowd barely registered as he focused on the woman at Urngarn's feet, who was now trembling under the leader's touch.

Daniel struggled to find a way to get through to the man. "What could possibly be so valuable that you would kill your own people for it? If it's food, medicine, or something else—we can help you find it!"

Urngarn glanced over at him, but made no reply before turning his attention back to the woman he held between his hands. Her shaking intensified, her face contorted in a rictus of pain. Eyes rolling back, her body jerked violently. Urngarn finally released her and she fell sideways, her body twitching a couple of times before going still.

The crowd's wailing escalated as Daniel stared in horror at the dead woman, her blank eyes staring sightlessly back at him. Urngarn stepped in front of him, blocking his view. Jack's face was rigid with anger. "I will ask you once more—give us the symbols or more will die."

As his words hung in the air, two more of Urngarn's men pushed through the crowd and Daniel turned to see them pulling a teenaged boy and girl towards the dais. They were yanked up the steps and pressed to their knees facing the dead woman.

Daniel could see their eyes wide with fear as they stared at the corpse, and he couldn't contain his outrage. "How can you do this? How can you kill your own children?"

"It is not we who kill them," Urngarn said calmly, "it is you. Give us what we want."

Daniel had no idea when—or if—his team would come, but he knew he couldn't stall any longer. He'd try, one last time, to offer help. "Please," he said earnestly, focusing on Urngarn, "tell me what you need from these worlds; surely my people can help you."

For the first time, Urngarn appeared to be considering Daniel's offer. "I will tell you what we require and then you will understand why I do not believe your people will be eager to help us."

The Minaran leader turned to fully face him. "Our bodies require a particular substance—without it we would die. In order to find new quantities we must move from planet to planet, using up a supply before moving on. One of our most treasured possessions was a list of planets—names we had bartered for in our journeys. Many years ago, there was a great fire and all of our records were lost. We have tried random combinations of the symbols," Urngarn gestured to the DHD. "Many do not connect; others have taken our scouts without returning them."

Daniel had a vision of brave souls stepping through the 'gate into the unknown, lost forever. These people were truly desperate. "What is it that you need?"

Jack's eyes narrowed, his sharp, brown gaze taking on a familiar threatening look. "People."

"People? How does that help you—" Daniel left the sentence unfinished, his gut twisting as comprehension dawned.

"I see you understand us now."

Questions flew through Daniel's mind. There was something in the human body that these people needed to survive? What? And how did they 'harvest' it? He shuddered at the thought. Something told him that the people they took it from didn't survive the process.

"You see now why your people would not be willing to help us."

No, Daniel couldn't see Earth agreeing to let them 'feed' on humans. But maybe there was another way. "You're right, my people would not allow you to do anything that would harm our population, but there is another way we might be able to help you."

Urngarn paused, appraising him with suspicion before dipping his head to Daniel. "Go on."

"Our medical knowledge is pretty advanced; there's a good chance we could find a way to make the substance you need, or maybe even find a cure so you don't require it anymore." He knew he was sticking his neck out—and Janet's—by making such an offer, but the alternative was unacceptable.

Urngarn studied him closely. "I think," he said, mouth quirking into a wry smile, "that you will say anything to keep us from going to other worlds."

~oOo~

"Not in his office," Reynolds' voice confirmed over Jack's radio.

"Acknowledged." Jack hadn't expected him to be. Something was seriously wrong with his friend and he was pretty sure where Daniel was headed, he just didn't know why. But it was the reason he and Teal'c were headed for the gateroom armed with zats; they had to make sure Daniel stayed on this side of the 'gate.

The blaring of a siren ripped through the corridor, followed by Walter's voice. "Fire on Level 27! I repeat, fire on Level 27!"

Jack glanced at Teal'c. "Clever."

"Indeed."

"We'd better hurry."

Both men sprinted down the corridor towards the 'gate room. Jack's temptation to stop and call the control room was tempered by the image of an SF gunning down one sick—and desperate—archaeologist on the ramp. Better if he and Teal'c handled it.

Arriving at the blast doors, they could clearly hear the grinding of the metal ring turning. Jack flashed Teal'c a signal and then headed up the stairs to the control room. As he neared the top, he inched his way forward, placing his steps as quietly as possible.

'Gate still spinning, he leaned forward and caught a glimpse of Walter slumped in his chair.

_Damn. _

A few more inches and he was able to see that the rest of the room was empty—no Daniel. Moving quickly to the console, he looked down on the room below, his gaze landing on the familiar figure of his archaeologist who was nervously pacing, a zat in his hand.

The big ring suddenly stopped and the blue wave of the opening wormhole billowed outward. Jack grabbed for the mic.

"Daniel! Stay put!"

The sandy head swiveled to look up at him, wild blue eyes locking with his. Every muscle in Daniel's body quivered with tension and Jack knew he was going to bolt.

"Teal'c!"

Daniel sprang towards the 'gate just as fingers of blue danced across his body, wrapping around him, the sizzling of electricity the only sound in the room. Daniel grimaced as the current raced through him and, dropping his zat, he crumpled to the floor.

Jack checked Walter's pulse and, satisfied the tech was okay, raced down the stairs to join Teal'c, who was standing over Daniel's body. At least, it was supposed to be Daniel, but this man wore a different face, one Jack had seen before—on one of the Minarans.

~oOo~

"I'm telling you the truth!" As Daniel watched Urngarn approach the boy and girl, he wracked his brain for something—anything—that would convince the leader that what he said was true.

Urngarn tilted his head to the side, staring intently at Daniel. "Give us the symbols."

Daniel could think of no other options. Nothing was going to stop them, not even the truth. Apparently, rescue wasn't imminent, either. Urngarn must have taken his silence as refusal, because he lifted both hands and placed one on each of the teenagers' cheeks.

"No!" _God, no._

The boy and girl both began to tremble under Urngarn's touch. Daniel surged forward, his movement halted by painful grips on both of his arms.

"Stop! You win—I'll give you the symbols."

"No games," Urngarn warned menacingly. "And you will step through first—with help, of course."

_Of course. _"I understand."

Urngarn released his hold on the boy and girl, who sank to the ground, tremors still coursing through their bodies. The leader gave a curt nod and Daniel was dragged again to the DHD.

"Do it now."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Artifice Chapter 3

Jack stood at the end of the bed, Carter and Teal'c on either side, watching as the man lying on it began to stir towards wakefulness.

Eyelids fluttered and finally stayed open, but instead of familiar blue eyes staring back, these were green. Blinking, they glanced at Carter and Teal'c and then focused on him.

The man tried to move his arm, only to discover his limbs were all held fast by restraints. Jack saw a brief flare of panic in the green eyes as the man tested each of the tethers tying him to the bed, before giving up and turning his attention to Jack.

"What's going on?"

Jack shifted, uncrossing his arms and sticking his hands in his pockets. "You tell us."

The imposter looked down at his hands, examining them, flexing his fingers, before lifting his gaze back to Jack. He let out a deep sigh before speaking. "We were curious about you."

"Where is Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c said in his deepest, most menacing voice.

The man eyed the Jaffa nervously. "Still on our world—or at least, he was."

"Was?" Jack pressed.

"By now he is gone."

The three teammates all took a step closer to the bed, pressing in on the man as though trying to squeeze the information out of him.

"What does that mean?" Jack demanded. "Where would he go?"

The man looked away, saying nothing.

"Colonel, why didn't you tell me my patient was awake?" Fraiser slipped between him and Teal'c, taking up position next to the restrained man's head.

"Just having a little chat."

She flicked her stern gaze at him before turning back to her patient. "How are you feeling?"

The imposter eyed her warily. "I am… well."

"Want to tell me your name?" she prompted, flashing her penlight in his eyes.

He flinched and turned his head away, but answered her. "Oressa."

"Well, Oressa, you don't appear to have any injuries."

"Can you release me?" He tugged on the restraints on his wrists.

"No way," Jack said moving up next to Fraiser. "You're not going anywhere until we get some answers."

"I will tell you nothing." The man lifted his chin, his expression hardening.

"Teal'c, think you could convince Oreo here to tell us where Daniel is?"

"Indeed I can." Teal'c loomed at the foot of the bed, his dark eyes focused on the Minaran.

"Colonel, there will be no violence in my infirmary."

"Fine. We'll take him to an interrogation room."

"You will do no such thing. He may not have any injuries, but I didn't say he was healthy."

Oressa focused his full attention on the doctor. "What do you mean?"

Fraiser drew herself up to her full height, hands in her pockets. "You have a serious endocrine disorder." He bunched his eyebrows in confusion as she continued to explain. "Your adrenal glands are located above each kidney," she gestured to the approximate locations on his body. "They have the task of regulating every organ and tissue in your body. If these glands don't produce enough of certain hormones, they aren't able to keep your organs functioning properly."

Oressa's expression morphed from confusion to understanding and Jack was sure the man knew exactly what she was talking about. "You already know that, don't you?" he pressed.

The Minaran clammed up again, suddenly finding the bed sheet interesting.

"Is that true?" Fraiser asked. When he didn't reply, she laid her hand on his arm, drawing his gaze. "We can treat this disorder and help your body regain its normal function," she explained.

"How is that possible?" the man finally responded.

"We can replace the hormones your body is lacking."

"You remove these 'hormones' from other bodies and put them in mine?"

"No! No, we have the ability to make them synthetically. It doesn't require taking them from another person."

The man's brow furrowed again as he considered Fraiser's words. This was the most interest Jack had seen him exhibit since, well, since they'd returned to the SGC. There was something going on here that Jack couldn't quite put his finger on.

"How 'bout you answer some questions for us now?" He moved closer to Fraiser until he was leaning over the man's chest. "Starting with—where's Daniel?"

The Minaran looked up at him like he'd forgotten Jack was there. He opened his mouth as though he was going to answer, but instead clamped his lips together and looked down again.

Jack grabbed a fistful of Oressa's shirt and pulled him as close as the restraints would allow. "You're gonna tell us if I have to beat it out of you!"

"Colonel!" Fraiser laid a firm hand on his arm. "Let him go."

"Not until we get some answers." Jack continued to stare into Oressa's wide eyes, not releasing his hold.

"Sam, Teal'c, he shouldn't be doing this!" Fraiser pleaded with his teammates.

"It is necessary, Doctor Fraiser, if we hope to bring Daniel Jackson back safely."

"Sam?"

"Sorry, Janet. This is Daniel we're talking about—we don't have a choice."

Bolstered by the support of his team, Jack tightened his grip on Oressa's shirt, twisting until it was tight against the man's neck. "Tell us where he is."

~oOo~

Once again Daniel was hustled up the steps towards the rippling event horizon. Behind him, two more men, armed with spears and knives, took up position. Four Minarans—all they were willing to risk on his word.

"Which world have you opened for us?"

"Verdia. We have a treaty with them. They're a simple people with a small settlement not far from the 'gate."

"Very good." Urngarn turned to the guards. "Once you have appraised the situation, return here and report your findings," he instructed.

One of the spear-holders gave the leader a quick bow and turned back towards the 'gate. Daniel's hands were re-tied and with another nod from Urngarn, he found himself propelled into the wormhole.

He stumbled as he exited the 'gate on the other side, the chill of the wormhole making him shiver—or maybe it was just trepidation. He really never thought he'd be visiting this world again. His escort kept a secure hold on him while scanning the surrounding area, and it dawned on him that these men had come through not knowing if they would survive once they were here. The Minarans were indeed a desperate people.

"Where is the village?" one of the men demanded.

"This way," Daniel gestured with his bound hands.

"Move."

~oOo~

"T—wanna give me a hand?" Jack called over his shoulder.

Oressa squirmed under his grasp, his movements limited by the restraints holding his limbs to the bed.

"I would be most happy to assist you, O'Neill," Teal'c rumbled as he stepped closer to Oressa.

Beads of sweat appeared on the Minaran's face, but he closed his eyes and Jack felt the tension ease underneath his hand. Barely a second passed before the man's face morphed into that of their missing teammate. Eyelids fluttered open, and Jack found himself looking into blue eyes—so similar to Daniel's, but these held a hint of green that his teammate's didn't have.

"You would not harm your friend," Oressa stated with confidence.

Shaking off the unsettling feeling the man gave him, Jack replied, "Oh, you don't know how many times I've wanted an excuse to beat the crap out of Daniel. This is gonna be satisfying on two levels."

Oressa's eyes widened in shock, obviously not expecting that answer. "You... you would not—"

"Oh yes, he would," Carter jumped in, providing a united front. Jack was glad to know his team was on the same wavelength.

He hadn't heard a peep out of Fraiser, which meant she'd either gone for reinforcements, or had decided she couldn't watch.

"Colonel O'Neill! What is the meaning of this?" a voice rang out from the doorway.

That answered his question. She'd gone all the way to the top, which was why Hammond was shouting at him.

"Well, sir, we're just trying to convince Oressa here to tell us where Daniel is. He seems to think he's no longer on Minara."

Jack glanced back to see Hammond arrive at the end of the bed, face red and eyes narrowed. "Is that so?" the general responded.

"We are concerned for the safety of Daniel Jackson," Teal'c explained. "We must determine his location immediately."

"Has he said why he thinks Doctor Jackson is no longer on the planet, or where he's gone?"

"We were just getting to that, sir."

Jack looked directly into his CO's eyes as he spoke. Something in them told Jack, even before the general spoke, that he understood what they were doing.

"Very well, Colonel. Proceed."

Oressa began struggling with earnest. "No, wait! I'll tell you!"

"Hold him still for me, Teal'c."

"With pleasure."

"I said I'd tell you!" Oressa turned his head away, obviously expecting a blow.

"Then start talking!" Jack said leaning closer. "You've got exactly two minutes to tell us everything we need to know."

~oOo~

The ever-present hands on his arms pulled him forward and down the steps and Daniel absently thought that his arms were going to be sore for a very long time.

The dirt path led through alternating areas of dense, pine-like trees and small open meadows full of brightly colored flowers. Beautiful under any other circumstances. He found another knot forming in his stomach, growing with each step they took.

"How far?" the same man asked.

Daniel had no idea how they measured time. "About as long as it takes to eat a meal. You'll see smoke from the village before you actually see the village itself."

"Will they greet you as a friend?"

That was the $64,000 question. God, he hoped so. "Yes, they'll remember me from previous... visits." He'd sure as hell remember them.

"That is good." Holding up a hand to his men, he ordered, "Stop here."

Before he could ask why they were stopping, the man pulled out a cloth and forced it into Daniel's mouth, tying it behind his head. _Making sure I don't give them away before they're ready. _He tried to ignore the unpleasant taste of the cloth—a mixture of oil and dirt—and focus on something else, like what his chances were of making it through this alive.

Their march resumed and soon smoke could be seen drifting above the trees. Here they left the path and trekked through the woods; Daniel tried to fend off the leafy branches whipping his face, but a few struck him hard and he felt the trickle of blood on his cheek. He winced as his bare feet stepped on pebbles and sticks that were strewn across the path.

Climbing to a rocky outcropping, the group hunched low to the ground and peered down at the village below them. It appeared just as Daniel remembered it—a jumble of neat wooden structures filled with people going about their daily routines, occasionally calling a greeting that mingled with the sounds of dogs barking and children playing. Simple, pleasant—and very deceptive. An involuntary shiver rippled through him as he remembered his last visit to this world.

After fifteen or twenty minutes of observation, the leader signaled for them to fall back. Once at the bottom of the outcropping, they made their way back to the path. Upon reaching it, he was surprised when they headed back towards the Stargate.

It had just been a reconnaissance mission—to make sure he was telling the truth and check out the locals before sending anyone else through the 'gate. He wondered what the chances were that his team had figured things out and gated back to Minara. Glancing up at the sky, he realized dusk was starting to fall, making his more urgent question—what were their own chances of even making it back to the 'gate at all? Given what he knew about the local inhabitants… not good, especially if he had no way to communicate with them.

~oOo~

The 'gate was already open and waiting when Jack strode purposefully into the room, adjusting his cap snugly on his head. He grabbed the P-90 that was offered him and clipped it to his vest. Beside him, Carter and Teal'c were doing the same. No one spoke, the seriousness of the situation cutting short any snarky comments he might normally have made.

The shape-shifter had spilled his guts when faced with the combined threat Jack and Teal'c presented. Jack was still having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that the Minarans needed human adrenal hormones to survive, and that they 'harvested' them from other humans. According to Oressa, their people had traveled from planet to planet, insinuating themselves into the native population and then gradually sucking it dry. Their ability to take on the appearance of the natives made it that much easier when one of them died.

And now they had Daniel. Daniel and his big mouth—going on and on about the worlds and peoples SG-1 had visited. The Minarans were thrilled—all they had to do was take Daniel and he could lead them to all the humans they could possibly want. He knew he should have listened to his crap detector and checked things out more thoroughly when they were still on Minara. Now they were about to rectify that, though. If Daniel wasn't still on Minara, they'd just have to _convince _the locals to tell them where he'd been taken, provided the entire population hadn't left through the 'gate.

"Chevron Seven, locked!" Walter's voice brought his attention back to the 'gate.

As the wormhole _kawooshed_, Jack mentally prepared himself for what he'd find on the other side. Daniel would be alive—the Minarans needed him too much for them to kill him. No, that would be something Jack would have the pleasure of doing when they found the man—right after he lectured him on not giving out too much information to people they'd just met.

First things first, though. He turned to face Carter, Teal'c, and SGs 5 and 18. They'd all had a quick briefing on their mission and Jack wasn't going to delay it by saying anything else except, "Move out!"

Turning, he plunged forward into the wormhole, silently sending a message to his friend. _Hang on, Daniel, we're coming._

~oOo~

Daniel watched the rippling wormhole as the leader of their group, Tharis he'd heard someone call him, stepped to the top of the dais and tossed something through. The 'gate shut down and Tharis descended the steps and led the group a short way into the dense brush. Daniel was pressed to sit down, the gag remaining firmly in place.

Several minutes later, the 'gate opened again and Daniel watched with anticipation, fervently hoping it was his team coming through. As the wormhole settled into a shimmering blue pool, it rippled and two men with spears stepped through, followed by Jack. Hope flared briefly at the thought his team may have found him, but then six more people followed Jack—they were all Minaran: three men and three women. And he knew this wasn't his friend—it was Urngarn.

Tharis rose from his hiding place and approached the leader; Daniel was yanked to his feet and pushed towards the bottom of the dais where he was brought to a halt in front of Urngarn.

The corner of Urngarn's mouth quirked up in a familiar expression. "You have done well, Daniel Jackson." Descending several steps, he stopped directly in front of Daniel. "I think you will not need this," he said, untying and removing the sour-tasting cloth.

Daniel ran his tongue around his dry lips and coughed, trying to pull some moisture into his parched mouth. "Don't you think they'll be suspicious when I walk into their village with my hands tied?"

"I believe that will be unnecessary, also." At a nod from Urngarn, one of his escorts untied his hands. "And in case you are thinking of telling these people anything we do not wish them to know, let me warn you—do not attempt it."

Daniel was about to protest, but Urngarn moved quickly, wrapping a hand around his throat. He didn't squeeze, but Daniel could feel a tingling sensation in his throat. Before Daniel could pull away, Urngarn removed his hand and smiled. "That will take care of the problem temporarily."

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Panic flared in his chest as he realized he wouldn't be able to communicate.

"Do not worry, as I said, it is only temporary. However, if you do not cooperate, it can be made permanent."

_Temporary. _That made him feel only slightly better; he still had no way to talk with the people of Verdia, which could be very dangerous for all of them. One of the women handed him his t-shirt and he put it on, then sat down when someone else handed him his socks and boots. He hissed—silently—as he slid the boots over his abused feet, tying the laces before standing up again.

"Now, let us go and meet the good people of this world," Unrgarn continued. Daniel watched as the familiar features of Jack's face morphed into that of the Minaran leader. "We will explain that you have lost your voice, but were kind enough to guide us here to meet them in hopes of establishing trade."

The sun hovered above the horizon as the group made their way down the path towards the village, Urngarn keeping a firm grip on his arm.

Yep, they were in serious trouble. The rules concerning contact with the Verdians had been made on SG-1's previous visit, and this would break just about every one of them. But he'd known the risk he was taking when he'd chosen this world to bring them to. And he'd accepted that the price of stopping the Minarans might be his own life.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Artifice Chapter 4

Dusk was settling over the land as Daniel and the Minarans drew closer to the village. A full moon illuminated their path, giving them a clear view that was only hindered by the shadows cast by the tall trees on either side. The air was turning cooler and a light breeze carried the scent of some rose-like flower.

Daniel walked between Urngarn and Tharis who continued to grip his arms. He found himself glancing from side to side, memories of his previous visit replaying in his mind. It wasn't long before the flicker of lights could be seen through the dense foliage. Daniel knew they were being watched, but the only sounds in the nearly still evening air were the chirping of insects.

A low growl from somewhere in the brush to his left made the hair on his neck stand up. He could feel the tension pass through Urngarn and Tharis' hands as they continued to grip his arms. As one, the group stopped, glancing nervously from one side of the path to the other. The men carrying spears held them level as they took protective stances around the others. Urngarn gestured for them to continue walking, but a few steps down the path, several large, human-shaped forms burst through the trees, landing on the path directly in front of them. Despite the moonlight, their faces remained hidden.

Urngarn took a step forward, pulling Daniel with him, and called out, "Greetings, people of—"

He never finished his sentence as the shadowed figures lunged at the small group. Daniel vainly held up his hands in surrender, but to no avail. A heavy body slammed into him, knocking him to the ground and squeezing the breath from his lungs. His mouth moved uselessly as he tried in vain to speak, to make himself known. Sharp teeth sank into his shoulder and he let loose a silent scream as he tried to fight off his attacker. All around him the cries and screams of the Minarans filled the air. The heavy weight pressing into him stilled and he opened his eyes, looking straight into the intense red gaze of the Verdian.

"It is you," the gravelly voice hissed.

Daniel recognized one of the villagers he'd met on his first visit. Again he moved his mouth, trying unsuccessfully to answer, settling instead for nodding his head.

"You break our agreement." The corners of the Verdian's mouth pulled back to reveal rows of sharp, pointed teeth.

Daniel shook his head vehemently, but the man opened his mouth wider. Just as he leaned towards Daniel's neck, a loud _crack _pierced the air and Daniel suddenly found himself suffocating under the weight of a limp body.

The sound of weapons fire—_Earth _weapons fire—filled the small clearing. Screams were replaced by moans and the sound of boots hitting the dirt path. Maneuvering his arms between his body and the dead Verdian, Daniel was finally able to shove the man off of him. He lay panting, feeling blood trickling from his shoulder down his chest.

"Daniel!"

At the sound of Sam's voice, relief flowed through him. Now if he could just muster the energy to sit up, but for some reason his limbs felt like lead. She found him anyway, her hands going to his shoulder, his forehead, checking his body for injuries. Looking up, he smiled weakly at her, the worry lines on her forehead smoothing out as she returned the smile.

"Are you hurt anywhere? Other than your shoulder?" she asked.

He opened his mouth to answer and found he was still mute. Concern spread across her face again as she leaned closer, feeling the back of his head, obviously looking for an injury. Jack suddenly appeared over her shoulder. Or was it Urngarn? What if they weren't really his team, but Minarans instead? He tired to force his unresponsive limbs to move, to get away, but it was futile. Turning his head and closing his eyes, he waited. Waited for the torture to resume, or, if his prayers were answered, for some sign this was really his team.

"Hey, it's okay, Daniel," Sam reassured him. "We're here."

"The area is secure—for now," he heard Teal'c's voice state, "but I fear the sounds of battle may have carried to the village."

Daniel turned his head back and opened his eyes, gazing warily at each of them.

"What's wrong with him? Is he hurt?" Jack asked, peering down at him.

Daniel searched the dark eyes for anything that would tell him this was truly his friend, and found no malice in them, only concern. Glancing from Sam to Teal'c, he saw the same lines of worry etched in their features—something that had been totally lacking in the faces of his captors. He breathed a sigh of relief—his nightmare was over.

"I don't know—he hasn't answered me, yet." Sam gently placed her hands on either side of his face and spoke slowly. "Daniel, can you talk? Can you tell me where you're hurt?"

Reaching up with one hand, he touched his throat and shook his head.

"Something happened to your throat?"

He nodded, frustrated that he couldn't tell them what had happened. Unable to think of any other options, he mimicked a writing motion.

"Paper? Sure—you know me, always taking notes on these lovely little jaunts we go on," Jack said sarcastically.

Daniel smiled at Jack's concern disguised as snarkiness—he had no doubts now that this was his friend. Snarkiness. Was that even a word? He'd have to remember to look it up when he got home. Home. He was actually going to see it again, and that made him smile even more.

"Daniel?" Sam gently tapped his cheek and he opened his eyes, not even realizing he'd closed them. He was just so tired.

Teal'c pulled out a notepad and pencil, handing them to Daniel. "Will this do, Daniel Jackson?"

Daniel smiled weakly as he accepted them and scribbled a few words, his fingers struggling to hold the pencil.

"We really don't have time for this!" Jack groused. "And since when did you start carrying paper and pencil?" he asked, giving Teal'c an incredulous look.

"I have found that it comes in 'handy' on occasion," Teal'c replied.

Daniel handed the pad to Sam who read aloud, "'Urngarn said temporary'."

"Good to know, but we need to get a move on," Jack said, pinning Daniel with his gaze. "Can you walk?"

Daniel nodded, wishing he hadn't when dizziness swept over him. Jack offered him a hand and Sam steadied him as he reached out and took it, swaying as he got to his feet.

"How 'bout that—no argument for a change."

_Ha ha, _Daniel mouthed as Jack put an arm around his shoulders and gently eased him forward.

"Remind me to ask Urngarn how he did that trick—I'd like to try it myself." Jack's words combined with the accompanying smirk, was too similar to Urngarn's taunting, and Daniel turned away.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jack's voice quickly lost its teasing tone. "I was just joking."

Daniel felt Jack's hand tighten on his shoulder and he turned his head back, glancing sideways at him.

Jack's eyes narrowed. "We'll talk about this later."

Giving a slight nod of his head, Daniel turned his eyes to the path, not looking forward to that conversation, only to get his first glimpse of the aftermath of the fight. All around them, the bodies of Minarans and Veridians were strewn across the path and he suddenly felt sick at the thought that he was responsible for this massacre. Stopping, he turned his eyes to Jack and mouthed, _Dead?_

Jack's jaw twitched as he replied, "Not all of them." He nodded towards the members of SG-5 who were hurriedly patching up a couple of the Minarans.

Daniel closed his eyes again, dizziness washing over him. Teal'c joined Jack, both men taking firm holds on his arms, and he couldn't help flinching as memories of being held by the Minarans assailed him.

"Hey, take it easy—don't want you taking a nosedive." Jack's voice had grown even gentler and Daniel relaxed slightly, allowing his friend to steady him. "Let's get you home. We can sort this all out later."

It was the best offer he'd had in ages. Opening his eyes, he nodded his head in agreement. Jack and Teal'c resumed their firm grips on his arms and he winced as their hands touched the bruises left by the Minarans. Jack narrowed his eyes and looked as though he wanted to punch something, but instead loosened his grip and pulled Daniel's arm across his shoulders. Teal'c did the same and they started back down the path towards the 'gate. Daniel stumbled along, his bruised and scraped feet adding to his misery.

As they passed, Daniel saw the members of SG-5 lift the surviving Minarans—two men and a woman whose names he didn't know—to their feet. Urngarn, no longer wearing Jack's face, lay sprawled in the middle of the path, his neck torn open and his unseeing eyes lifted skyward.

Daniel stopped, removing his arm from around Teal'c's neck, and grabbed a handful of Jack's shirt. Staring his friend in the eye, he mouthed, _Don't leave them. _

Jack wrapped a hand around Daniel's wrist. "Sorry, Daniel, but we don't have time to haul them back to the 'gate." As if to punctuate his words, a piercing howl echoed through the forest. "That's our cue. Teal'c? Some help?"

Teal'c took hold of Daniel's arm and guided it back across his broad shoulders, gently but urgently pulling him forward.

"Let's step it up!" Jack called unnecessarily; the teams were already double-timing it back down the path.

~oOo~

Each step towards the 'gate became more difficult. Daniel's muscles ached as they struggled to keep his limbs working. His abused feet stung with each step and he couldn't shake the dizziness that was keeping him off-balance. A shimmer of blue through the trees beckoned him, the promise of a soft bed pushing him onward. He wouldn't even mind that it would be an infirmary bed.

He stumbled and would have gone down if Jack and Teal'c hadn't held him firmly.

"Hang on, almost there," Jack encouraged him.

Images of the dead seeped back into his thoughts and he wondered again if there had been another option—anything that would have produced a different—better—outcome. And it hadn't just been Minaran lives that were lost; what would happen to their tenuous arrangement with the Verdians?

He tried to dig in his heels, but neither his feet nor his legs were cooperating. Instead, he focused all of his energy on speaking, surprised when he was able to make a sound, albeit a soft one. "J... k."

They were at the bottom of the 'gate platform now, and he could hear the _plop plop _of people stepping into the wormhole; but Jack heard him.

"Daniel?"

He turned his head, making eye contact with his friend. "T... trea... ty."

"With the Verdians? That's one treaty I won't be sorry to lose." Jack must have seen his wince, because he quickly added, "Not your fault."

"Y... s. Is."

"Let's worry about that later. I know a certain pit bull of a doctor who's gonna be happy to get her hands on you."

"Tell," he huffed with a sound almost like a laugh.

"You'd better not," Jack warned. "Remember who just saved your butt back there."

Daniel would have smiled at that but his dizziness swelled and he closed his eyes, giving himself into his friends' care. "Th... th..."

"Anytime, Daniel, anytime."

~oOo~

"When's he gonna wake up, Doc?"

"I'll let you know as soon as I consult my crystal ball," Janet replied without missing a beat.

"Next you'll be telling me you're gonna treat him with eye of newt."

"Fresh out. Looks like I'll have to fall back on modern medicine. Why don't you go get something to eat and I'll let you know when he wakes up."

He'd been enjoying the familiar banter and the soft bed he was lying on, but Daniel decided he'd better let them know he was conscious. "Awake... now," he said in a hoarse voice, opening his eyes.

"Hey, Daniel," Janet greeted him, leaning over to flash her penlight in his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

He squeezed his eyes shut briefly as the bright light seared his retinas. "Been... better."

"Your voice is definitely gettin' better," Jack said.

"That eye of newt must be working." Janet smiled and winked at him. She held up both hands, palms towards Daniel. "Can you push back for me?"

Daniel placed his hands on hers and pushed, finding the task more difficult that it should be. "Muscles... sore."

"They will be for a while, but I promise it will get better," she assured him.

"Hope... so."

"Does your throat hurt?" She pulled his chin down, shining her light into his mouth.

"Huh uh," he said with his mouth open.

"Right—that's why you're still using two-word sentences," Jack said crossing his arms.

Daniel tried his best to glare at him.

"I can give you something to soothe it," Janet offered, making a note on his chart.

"Why don't you hold up on that, Doc, at least until after our next briefing. Just think how much shorter it'll be if he's only using two-word sentences."

"Funny," Daniel responded as Jack gave him a smirk.

"Hey, Daniel!" Sam called, walking into the room with Teal'c at her side. She stopped next to him and reached for his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "How are you feeling?"

"Only... one... pain."

"What's that?" Janet asked, looking concerned.

"Jack."

"Touché," Jack replied, giving him a genuine smile.

"It is good to have you back, Daniel Jackson."

"Thanks. Good... to be... back." He couldn't begin to tell them how good it really felt. He turned his gaze to Janet. "When... can I... get... out... of here?"

"Oh, I don't think you'd better make any plans for at least a week."

"Week?" As comfortable as the bed was, he really didn't want to spend a week in it.

"Three days tops, Doc," Jack countered. "If he gets his voice back completely—two days. You'll be begging him to leave."

Daniel shook his head, enjoying the banter, which was so different from the harsh words that had come out of Jack's mouth when Urngarn used it. An image of Jack's face leaning over him, twisted in anger, flashed through his mind.

"Daniel? Are you in pain?" Janet asked. His discomfort must have shown.

Daniel lifted his eyes and looked into her concerned brown ones. Three other pairs of eyes watched him intently, and he decided to keep those details to himself for now. "No. Tired." And he was—he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so run down. "Why... so... weak?"

Janet gave him that serious look that meant she was going to relate some important information, the kind he wasn't sure he wanted to hear. "There's a substance in the Verdian saliva that's affected your muscles. They use it to, uh, keep their victim from struggling. It'll wear off soon, trust me," she quickly added.

Daniel knew about the Verdians' 'appetites', but hadn't been privy to the details of how the 'process' worked. He inwardly shuddered at the thought of what would have happened to him if his teammates hadn't shown up. At least the effects were temporary, as was the damper Urngarn had put on his vocal chords.

Janet must have seen his discomfort, because she placed a hand on his arm. "What happened to you when were with the Minarans? How did they silence your voice?"

Daniel looked down at the blanket, not meeting any of the eyes focused on him. He really preferred not to think about what he'd been through at the hands of the Minarans—the torture of not being able to breathe, of having his body sent from burning hot to freezing cold, losing his sight, and watching innocent people lose their lives because he refused to give them what they wanted.

"Daniel." Janet's voice was so soft and gentle, he couldn't resist meeting her concerned gaze. "I need to know what happened to you."

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, he tried to placate them. "Everything... they did... to me... they healed."

"Everything?" Jack's demand for details was disguised as a question.

"Healed?" Janet said at the same time.

"Does it... really matter... what they did? It's over—I'm... fine now."

"Oh, for cryin—"

Janet silenced him with a glare, but softened her features when she turned back to Daniel. "I really need to know; we need to make sure there aren't any lasting effects."

_Time to bite the bullet_, he thought, bracing himself for their reactions. "They could... use their hands... to affect different parts... of my body. First... they did something... to my lungs—couldn't breathe. Then... they made my... body temperature... rise and then... lower." Jack crossed his arms again, his jaw clenching tightly, but didn't comment. Daniel continued, feeling his voice grow stronger. "Urngarn also... took my... sight."

"Oh, Daniel," Sam said, her face scrunching as though the pain were her own.

"When I still refused... to... give them addresses..." He paused as the image of the dying villagers filled his mind. "Urngarn... killed some of his own people."

"That's not all, is it?" Jack pursed his lips into a thin line, the muscles of his jaw twitching.

"No. Urngarn . . . did everything . . . while wearing your face." Daniel could see the effect his statement had on his friends; their sympathetic gazes told him they understood how difficult it had been to watch a close friend do the things Urngarn had done. All but Jack—his eyes burned with contempt for the man who had used his friendship with Daniel against him.

"I'd say he got what he deserved, then." Jack's voice was cold, as cold as when Urngarn had used it.

"They were desperate, Jack. There's something in the human body... that they need... to survive. They lost their list... of 'gate addresses... and have been stuck on that world... for a long time."

"They required your knowledge of Stargate addresses," Teal'c surmised, "to open new worlds for them."

"And they punished you because you wouldn't give them any," Sam added.

Daniel simply nodded, his energy fading fast.

"We know about their adrenal deficiency," Janet explained. "I think we can help them so that they won't need to—"

"Suck people dry?" Jack's voice held barely restrained fury.

"I told them," Daniel closed his eyes and let his head sink back into the pillow. "I offered our help. They didn't believe me."

"Why did you take them to Verdia?" Jack demanded. "You knew it wasn't safe—you're lucky you weren't killed."

And there it was. Jack had a penchant for expressing his fear as anger. And it was doubled because he really was mad at Daniel for taking the risk. But he hadn't seen the woman or the boy and girl die by Urngarn's hand. If he had, Daniel knew Jack would have done the same thing.

"I couldn't stand by... and watch him kill... any more people. I took them to a world that looked simple—innocent. But I knew the Verdians... wouldn't be easy prey."

"_You_ were the prey, Daniel!" Jack nearly shouted.

"Colonel, keep your voice down," Janet admonished. "I think it's time for you all to leave. I'm going to need to run some tests to make sure his body is really back to normal."

"What about—"

"Colonel," Janet held up her hand, cutting him off, "whatever it is can wait. You can come back later."

"Fine." He looked at Daniel, his gaze softening. "Take it easy." And then he turned and left.

"Glad you're okay, Daniel," Sam said squeezing his hand again before releasing it and following Jack.

"We will return after you have rested," Teal'c added, joining his exiting teammates.

Daniel had the feeling his next encounter with Jack wouldn't be very restful.

"All right, Daniel, let's get started," Janet said offering him a sympathetic smile.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Artifice Chapter 5

_Urngarn placed his hand on the head of the small child. "You can stop this," he said, Jack's brown eyes boring into Daniel. _

_The child began to shake, his small body jerking under the Minaran's touch. _

"_No! Stop! I'll give you the symbols!"_

Daniel came awake with a jerk, blinking in the dim light.

"Shall I call Doctor Fraiser?" Teal'c rose from the chair beside Daniel's bed.

"No. No, I'm fine," he said, trying to slow his breathing. Glancing around, he realized he was still in the infirmary, and tried to remember the last thing he'd done. Teal'c was the only one of his teammates present, and the only other people in the infirmary were a nurse in one corner tending a patient, and someone in the bed next to them.

"O'Neill is in the commissary per Doctor Fraiser's instructions."

Daniel huffed a laugh, "That's okay. I think he's kind of pissed with me anyway."

"He is not."

"Are you sure about that?"

"His anger is not for you, it is for himself." Teal'c's frankness didn't surprise him; neither did his insight.

"Why is he blaming himself? I don't see what he could have done to prevent this."

"As a leader, he is responsible for those under his command. He believes he was remiss in not pursuing his concerns when we were on Minara, thereby allowing you to come to harm."

"But he couldn't have known the Minarans were shape-shifters; that the real 'me' wasn't going home with you."

"No, but I should have known something wasn't right when you came back from the temple and offered to give them Stargate addresses." He looked over to see Jack leaning against the doorframe, arms folded across his chest.

"You thought I was sick and you did what you felt was right by taking me back to the SGC."

"We should have tried to find out what was wrong before we left the planet," Jack countered as he sauntered over to the bed.

"I do not see the benefit of trying to place blame for what has happened," Teal'c stated.

"Thank you, Teal'c; my thoughts exactly." Daniel stared at Jack waiting for an argument that didn't materialize.

"You're right," Jack sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "But it doesn't mean I won't think differently next time something sets off my crap detector."

"'Crap detector'?"

"Yeah, and ya know, you seem to set it off a lot more than Carter or Teal'c."

Daniel smiled, feeling the tension release. "You never did tell me how you figured out the 'Daniel' that came back with you wasn't me."

"Oh, that was easy—he followed my orders."

"Ha ha. Seriously, what happened?"

"His behavior was very unlike the real Daniel Jackson," Teal'c explained. "He was unsure of himself, nervous—"

"And he had no sense of humor whatsoever," Jack added.

"Really?"

"We continued to watch him closely until he made a mistake and revealed himself as an imposter," Teal'c finished.

It was both comforting and a little disconcerting that his friends knew him so well. Which reminded him of another question. "How did you know where to look for me?"

"We went back to the planet and confronted the Minarans," Jack explained.

"O'Neill was quite persuasive," Teal'c remarked, a pleased look on his face.

"Taking a contingent of Marines along didn't hurt," Jack added.

"That's good... I think," Daniel replied, wondering what kind of persuasion was used and deciding he really didn't want to know. However, it did give him a renewed concern for the Minarans. "What had happened to my double? Is he still here? Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he's here—in a holding cell, along with the Minarans who survived the attack," Jack groused.

"He has requested to speak with you," Teal'c added.

"Can I talk to him?"

"Now why would you want to do that?"

"C'mon, Jack, what can it hurt?" Daniel really wanted a chance to speak to the man who had impersonated him. He knew the loss of Urngarn would be a blow to their people, and he wanted to assure him that the SGC would help. At least, he hoped they would. "We are going to help them, aren't we? Janet said she could—"

"I know, I know. Personally, I could care less if they were left on that planet permanently."

"Jack, would you really leave their entire population there to die slowly?"

"Yes." Jack pressed his lips together in a thin line as Daniel continued to hold his gaze. "But Hammond wouldn't. He's already given the okay to start treating them for their 'condition'."

Daniel sighed with relief. Something good had to come out of this, otherwise, everything he'd gone through would be for nothing, as would the deaths of Urngarn and the others.

Sam entered the infirmary and joined her team. "Hey, Daniel, feeling better?"

"Yeah, just tired. Janet said my tests looked good and I should be out of here in a few days, as soon as the Verdian chemical is out of my system."

"That's good news," she smiled, "and I have some more. The Minarans we're holding said to tell you that the people you saw Urngarn kill aren't dead."

"What? How—"

"They said that the people only pretended to be affected—that they really didn't die. They were pretty adamant that it was done just to assure your cooperation."

It had been so real; images of them shaking under Urngarn's touch, the sounds of their cries, all filled his senses. It had been an effective method of gaining his cooperation.

"Still anxious to help them?" Jack asked, one eyebrow raised questioningly.

As horrible as the experience had been, he still couldn't bring himself to hate them. And at least he knew that they hadn't killed their own people in cold blood. "They were desperate, Jack. What would you have done in their situation?"

"I'd have asked for help."

"They only knew of one way to get what they needed to live—and they knew no one would willingly agree to give it to them."

"You can defend them all you want, but what they did to you wasn't right."

"No, it wasn't. But, like Teal'c said, placing blame is a waste of time in this case—we can help them, and we should."

"Do you really think we can trust them?" Jack pushed back, his voice once again carrying an edge to it. "How would we know if they were impersonating one of us? That's a security breach waiting to happen."

"Perhaps it is an opportunity," Teal'c interjected.

"How's that?" Jack asked.

"I believe they would make particularly good spies among the Goa'uld."

"They'd be able to insinuate themselves into any situation," Daniel added, picking up Teal'c's train of thought.

"Not to mention the fact that we could study their physiology," Sam suggested. "We might be able to learn how their bodies are able to shape shift."

"I get it," Jack said, raising his hands as if to ward off any further arguments. He turned to Daniel, pinning him with his gaze. "But after what they did to you, do you really think you can put this behind you and work with these people?"

Daniel shifted uncomfortably under Jack's scrutiny—the man knew him too well. The memories of the torture he'd endured would stay with him for a long time, most likely supplying fodder for his nightmares for many weeks to come. "I admit it would be hard to forget what they did, in fact, probably impossible. But if it means making a new ally, then I've got to at least try to find a way to put it behind me."

"This guy used my face, Daniel. They used me to hurt you. I don't know if you have a problem with that, but I sure as hell do."

"Enough to turn your back on them and leave them to fend for themselves?" Daniel countered. "Haven't you ever done something out of desperation that's outside the boundaries of your normal behavior?"

Daniel saw something flash across the dark eyes, and he knew he'd hit home. He might not know the details of Jack's time in Special Ops, but he was sure his friend had been called upon to do some pretty unpleasant things in the name of his country. Jack continued to stare at him, lips pursed and eyes narrowed. Daniel saw Sam steal a glance at their CO while silence settled over them.

Daniel pushed ahead. "If we can help these people, I think they'll have no reason to deceive us. We need to show them that we're still willing to be friends; it's the best way I know to make allies against the Goa'uld. The question is, Jack, are _you _gonna be okay with it?"

Jack turned away, his gaze drifting upwards, and for a moment, Daniel thought he was going to walk away. No one spoke, all waiting to see what Jack's response would be. After a few moments of silence, he turned back, his gaze meeting Daniel's. "I suppose if you're willing to put it behind you, then I can be okay with it, too. That is, as long as you're okay with not offering yourself as a snack for alien vampires."

"They're not vampires, they—" _Damn. _He'd totally forgotten about the Verdians. "What about our treaty?"

"I wouldn't worry about it, Daniel," Jack placated.

"But we need their naquadah."

"Hammond has been trying to get the Pentagon to rescind it," Sam explained. "He thinks it's too dangerous to send any SG teams in to retrieve naquadah, treaty or no treaty."

He'd have to agree with that. He reached up and touched his neck, thinking what a close call it had been. "I think I'm okay with that, Jack."

"I'll hold you to that," Jack said. His words were light but they held an undercurrent of seriousness. "And there's one more thing I'm gonna hold you to."

_Ah oh. _Not sure he wanted to know, Daniel asked anyway. "What's that?"

"That you refrain from giving out information about the 'gate to people we've just met."

Daniel cast his gaze down to his hands as they rested on the sheet. Jack was right; a lot of people had paid the price for his mistake in judgment. "That's something I definitely won't forget."

A hand on his shoulder brought his eyes up to meet Jack's. "I thought we weren't gonna play the blame game."

"I know. It's just—"

"Let it go, Daniel. Urngarn didn't leave you with many choices; you did the best you could."

Jack was right—it was all any of them could do. He nodded his head in agreement and smiled at his friend. "So, are we good?" he asked.

"We're good," Jack agreed, one corner of his mouth quirking mischievously upwards.

"What's so funny?" Daniel asked warily.

"Oh, just that it sounds like Fraiser cut your infirmary time from a week to a few days."

"So?"

"So, I just think it's interesting that you've got your voice back and she's letting you go sooner than expected."

"One has nothing to do with the other," Daniel said adamantly.

"You sure about that?"

"Wait, do you hear that?" Daniel said cupping his hand around his ear.

"Hear what?"

"I think your crap detector is going off."

The End


End file.
